Q (female) (Warship VOY)
(Somewhere Around 20 Billion Years ago) | death = | affiliation = Imperial Federation of United Worlds | occupation = Exo-Cosmologist Biologist | serial number = | posting = NXT Voyager 74656-1202 | rank = Commander | status = | father = Q | mother = Q | siblings = Q | marital = | spouse = | children = | relative = | image2 = BlueEyeKOSMOS3.jpg | caption2 = }} :This is a IFUW Command and Science Officer. Q as all members of the Q Continuum are called is a former worshiped Goddess of Wisdom and current Imperial Starfleet Officer posted aboard Imperial Federation Warship NXT Voyager 74656-1202 and serves as its Exo-Cosmologist And Biologist. (See Star Trek: Warship Voyager) Because of Q's near infinite abilities to bend reality and manipulate the basic building blocks of the universe. Both the exploratory and interspecies relations abilities were advanced by several thousand fold. Biography It is unknown when exactly Q was born but it would appear that Q has existed far before the Human Celestial Empire ever existed (or even the planet Mars or even the rest of the Universe for that matter) which would be approximately 20 Billion Years ago (According to her own recollection). Like many of her species Q traveled across large portions of the universe in order to further understand the existence of all things and themselves. Q once said that her species (Similar to Illiarians) rapidly grow after birth, so it might be possible that she might have begun her universal study at some point at the age of 2 to 3 months old. Several centuries before joining Voyagers Crew, Q was given the name "Bringer Of All Knowledge" and was worshiped as a Goddess of wisdom on Quaxzon 12 (which was renamed after her). Life as Q Celestial Student Before her exploration of various universes and Milky Way Galaxy Q 1st attended the Q Celestial Academy where as a child Q would have been prepared in the ways of socializing with many other species outside of the Continuum. And mainly also how to use and control her vast powers. Imperial Starfleet Career Career As Imperial Officer Q really didn't attend Imperial Starfleet Academy like all of the rest of Voyagers crew. Q just suddenly appeared in the Imperial Court and explained to Her Imperial Highness Sato about her knowledge of Voyager and that quite clearly "Humanity or for that matter all of the Empire is not nearly prepared for what is out there in the rest of the galaxy". After consulting the rest of her Celestial Highness' Imperial Cabinet they unanimously decided that someone like Q would be invaluable to All current long range exploration missions. Celestial Powers/Abilities All Q are energy based beings with near infinite powers, some of Q's Abilities are: *Self generated teleportation (Both of Self and others (It was believed that she once saved an entire civilization by transporting them all at once from their original homeworld to a new planet.)) *Matter Generation And Replication: Q has the natural ability to create nearly anything or anyone at will (according to the situation) *Energy and Mass Manipulation:Q has the ability to manipulate and change all forms of radiation and appears to be able to both grow and shrink the mass of any person or object at will *Temporal Manipulation: Q has the ability (in extreme situations) to move back and forth and somehow sideways and up and down through time. *Offensive Energy Weapon Generation: Has the ability to create massive energy blasts or explosive energy fields at will to either protect herself or Voyagers crew. *Self Replication: Can duplicate herself a near infinite amount of times in order to perform multiple tasks at once. *Telepathy and Omniscience: Has a seeming "Cosmic Awareness" of nearly all objects and species in the galaxy in order to know the true agendas of all things in the known universe. Personality Q typically acts generally in an atypical behavior contrary from the personalities many other Q. Unlike most other Q's attitude of apathy and what is considered somewhat superior behavior Q by contrast is usually very inquisitive, curious, and always scientifically inquisitive of all of the many universes that she is either currently or previously in. However in private Q many times within telepathic communication with many other Q from the Continuum worries and somewhat fears that in time Humanity will one day become like them apathetic and bored with the universe around them after learning most of all there is to know of their own reality. While most of the time Q is courteous, polite, and fairly dutiful to many around her many times mainly whenever she is in a situation of either frustration, slow or complete inaction, or mainly general human incompetence or disbelief Q has been known to fall into typical Q superior and/or condescending behavior (Quote: "Im sorry, I know its hard for you monkeys to understand concepts this difficult."). And if extremely bored she can utter a sarcastic sentence from time to time (Quote: "God does she ever stop talking."). See Also Q This is a complete listing of other notable Q. Category:Star Trek: Warship Voyager characters Category:NXT Voyager personnel Category:Q Category:Energy beings Category:Commanders Category:Imperial Federation officers (Warship VOY)